The KidVegeta Anthology/Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten/Miscellaneous Information
This page will include commentary about The Forgotten that is not covered on the other pages. Most of this will be trivia. This page is complete except for the top 10 scenes and top 10 chapters sections. Top 10 Favorite Created Characters This will only include my fanon characters in this story #Ledas - At one time The Benefactor was my favorite character. At another, Digranite was. There were others who passed in and out of being "my favorite" briefly as well, but their time upon the coveted throne was so brief as to not be worthy of specific mention. And then, I thought, is Digranite really my favorite character? In all of TF? Despite only being in 5 chapters total? It seemed silly to me. Well, then, The Benefactor must be my favorite! But no, that wasn't right either. I knew I liked Digranite more than him. I couldn't really express how or why I knew that, only that I knew. And this left me in a bit of a quandary. To resolve this, I came up with a simple solution: whoever I want to beat everyone else is my favorite. Now let me explain this: what I mean is that if I put Ledas up against Digranite, I would root for Ledas. If I put Digranite up against The Benefactor, I would root for Digranite. And whoever I root for is a sign of my innate rankings of the characters. After doing this with all of the characters, I realized Ledas was far and away my favorite. I didn't want anyone to ever beat him; I always rooted for him in these theoretical duels. And of course it should seem so obvious. Ledas is my favorite. There should be no question about that. He's the character I care about most. I could remove everything else and still want to keep Ledas. This story is primarily his story. He's the character I think about the most, the character I spend the most time working on, the character I would point to if anyone asked me what my defining creation on this wiki was. Ledas was why I joined this wiki. He's my favorite. It was cute for a while to think that Digranite or The Benefactor or some others were better because they may overtly appear more "badass" or "villainous", but that is just being cute for the sake of cuteness. It's not reality. Now why do I like Ledas? This is almost impossible to answer because the answer is both self-evident and rhetorical. Ledas is the reason I made TF. The way he is is why TF exists. Now, I'm not like Ledas myself. My personality is, in fact, quite different than his. Ledas is extroverted. I'm introverted. He's more spontaneous and less intelligent than me. He's more courageous than me. I'm funnier. We share thoughts on personal agency, conviction, and will. So there are overlaps, similarities, and differences between me and him. I don't consider him the "ideal" personality type. He's just what popped in my head to be the most interesting character I could create. His role as Vegeta's friend, the second-best dude, this guy always being pushed around and never taken seriously is compelling to me. His desire for physical and mental freedom is also compelling. I like how simple his goals are. He wants to become stronger, spend time with his friends, and have fun. He's not good or evil. He's a Saiyan - a person. He has good and bad characteristics. He can be a murderer, a protector, a rebel, or a savior. He has aspects of all of these traits but is never solely defined by one of them. He's dynamic - I think he's the most dynamic Saiyan on this site, but that is just my opinion. He's deeply flawed, as seen with his handling of the natives of Planet Cooler 92. He's just a kid though. He isn't perfect; his morality won't fit with yours (unless you're quite the weirdo). And yet, he's still the hero of the story. He's not a hero in the classical sense, but he's still this dude who goes through life overcoming great odds and powerful foes and ends up saving Earth by the end of it. My very favorite thing about Ledas is how humble he is. He is confident - as he should be - but he never wants people to bow down to him or congratulate him and whatnot. After he saves the world from The Benefactor, he asks for nothing in return. He just saves the world because he wants to beat his opponent. There's a purity, therefore, in Ledas that makes him likable to me. It takes a lot to make him angry - and usually those things are quite severe (like Aprido trying to kill him or Payar trying to enslave him). For the most part, he's happy-go-lucky, not-to-bright (yet, very aware of his surroundings), and determined. His battle intellect is very high, and he takes what he learns in battle to heart very quickly. His ability to mimic attacks and quickly learn from his opponents/sparring partners is a cool thing about him too. The majority of TF is about Ledas. He gets far more characterization than anyone else. He has more themes, symbols, motifs, character parallels, and foils tied to him than anyone else. Ledas is flawed; he doesn't always act his best or do the right thing (if there even is a such thing as a "right thing", which is often pointed out in TF). He's not always sure of himself or prepared for his opponents, and he is outwitted nearly as much as he outwits his opponents. Life is an exercise in learning, though, and it's fun to see Ledas go through that learning in this story. One other thing I want to mention is that I consider Ledas' devotion to finding his long lost friend Vegeta (after being separated from him at the end of the first saga) very noble and one of his defining personality traits. To those who matter to him, he is loyal to the end. He will never give up on those he loves. While Ledas doesn't find romantic love in TF (he's too young for that (for the most part)), he does develop friendships and other types of relationships that reveal a lot about his character and allow him to be portrayed in a most magnificent light. The dualities of Ledas, the paradoxes in his character, and the contradictions he sometimes makes are signs that he is flawed and realistic - that he isn't defined by these words I've used to describe him above. He is adaptive, reflective, and like to change his personality based on his mood and the environment around him. And that allows for a most interesting character, for it allows him to surprise me sometimes in the most unexpected ways when I'm writing for him. #Digranite - Digranite is basically my ideal Planet Trade Organization soldier. He's only in five of the seventy-two chapters in TF, but he makes quite an impression in the few scenes he is in. His aggressive, yet cool personality allows him to steal every scene he's in. He doesn't take crap from anyone and he's quite fearsome. He's like if Cooler was a regular soldier. I think his conversation in chapter 9 of the Stomping Grounds Saga with Guva illustrates his alpha personality well. He also looks ferocious, being based on a velociraptor and the Armored Kantus from Gears of War 3. I went all-out on making a cool character with him with his personality and his appearance, and so it should come as no surprise that the end result is something I really, really like. He's a great villain for Ledas to go up against because of his power and battle knowledge and drive to win at all costs. He's also not very arrogant, which is something I like about him too. He has confidence - not arrogance. He knows how strong he is and is comfortable with exerting his will over others as much as he can. When Ledas later gets stronger than him, he doesn't go crazy in the face of reality, he changes his mode of attack. He adapts well to the situations around him and gives off the feeling that he's been highly educated and acculturated by Cooler himself. Another thing that I like about him, and what puts him just ahead of The Benefactor for me, is that he has a natural ability to be a leader. The Benefactor is more anti-social; he keeps to himself and doesn't care about leading others. Digranite leads, and he leads well. He is an inspiring leader for Sika and Sarpack and the others because of his ferocity and the fact that he isn't afraid to get dirty himself. His loyalty to Cooler, stating that he would keep Ledas on a dying planet until it exploded (thus killing both of them) if he had to is also something really cool about him. It's not expected that such a fearsome, confident, and powerful dude would also be so loyal. Planet Trade Organization soldiers have always been my favorite characters in DBZ, and it should come as no surprise, therefore, that my best attempt at creating a powerful PTO alien would end up so high on this list. #The Benefactor - At various points in time, most notably as I was writing the original draft of the Prince Vegeta Saga, The Benefactor was my favorite character in TF. He slipped below Digranite after Digranite was created (which occurred after the first draft of TF was finished, no less) and Ledas after I realized that Ledas is simply the best (more on that in his above section). Still, that's not a dig on The Benefactor - indeed, I like him more now than I did during when I was writing the original draft of the Prince Vegeta Saga. The Benefactor is an imposing character. He's wicked and bloodthirsty and cold. This dude has got some serious psychological issues, seen in his special (Outbreak: Paved In Blood) and when Lauto was reading his memories. He's no-nonsense and unapologetic. Once he's free of Lauto, he mercilessly kills the Supreme Kai, despite not having to, because he promised to kill Lauto. I like how he's just a minor little character in the first saga, yet by the last saga, he's defeated all of the Z Fighters and is one of the greatest threats in the universe. It's so cool, that transformation, in my opinion. The Benefactor's growth parallels Ledas' own, and the two characters act as foils to one another as well, which is pretty neat. The Benefactor is probably more barbaric than any other character in this story, as he kills and maims people with a depravity otherwise unseen in the story. He doesn't take shit from anyone and lets his actions speak for himself. He's intelligent, as he is able to lure the Z Fighters to him and then absorb much of their energy when he realizes their strongest fighters outclass him. He is a hunter, as seen when he tracks down Ledas, as well as others in Outbreak. He never gives up. But he's flawed too. He can be egotistical and vain. He obsesses over blood (though that is partly because he has a genetic defect). He has issues of guilt related to not protecting his mother or being able to find her once she goes missing in Outbreak. He has repressed feelings that give him a lot of pain. He's dynamic. The Benefactor struggles with his hatred of Ledas, trying to not let it consume him, as he tries to hunt down the person who stole his power. From his perspective, Ledas is the bad guy because Ledas took his power. Ledas of course didn't do so on purpose, but he still stole power from The Benefactor after Lauto tried to do a body switch with the alien. He is also perhaps the most quotable character in TF, having many badass one-liners intended to invoke fear or anger in his opponents. The Benefactor knows how to play people, and that comes from being a hunter, an observer, a watcher, a loner. He doesn't socialize with others if he doesn't need to. He doesn't want to be around anyone if he doesn't need to. His life has a tragic arc to it spurned by the events in Outbreak. From a young child, he's shaped to be this terrible killing machine, and when we see where he ends up in the Fulfillment Saga, it seems like such a shame that he didn't turn out better. He reminds me Darth Sion from KOTOR 2 in that he sustains himself on his own obsessions, pain, and suffering. That warps his mind and makes him such a pitiful fellow - but in the same way, he becomes pitiable. He wants to be strong and fearsome and evil on the outside so that he won't have to deal with the pain on the inside. And in the end, he's locked in a mind prison for eternity for trying to retrieve his stolen powers from a cocky little Saiyan. He can't catch a break. Even Frieza tries to execute him at one point. So to me, there's a lot compelling about his character, and his evolution of character, particularly in the last two sagas of TF, is very interesting to me. It would be shallow to just see him as this menacing figure in a hood. There's much more to him than that. I explore it throughout TF. He is the third most recurring character in all TF and for good reason - his story, like Ledas', is one I wanted to tell. And through that telling, I learned much about The Benefactor myself. #Banas - Several characters in TF are based on me, or at least have some similar personality traits as me. Banas is one of the characters most like me. If you know anything about KidVegeta (at least on this wiki), you know that I don't like to take things seriously even when I'm taking things seriously. So too is it with Banas. He was a breath of fresh air to the Lauto Saga and the Dragon Ball universe as a whole, as there's no one quite like him (there's only him, Ser). His comedy brings a lot of characterization to him and those around him, particularly Guva. I like Banas more than Guva because I tend to like comedy more than drama (weird, I know, since I mostly write drama), and Guva is quite dramatic and serious. Their relationship is one of the most fun aspects of TF for me. Banas was always fun to write for, like Grif was, although it was much harder to write for Banas, since he's a deeper character. He's superficially a jokester and is quite witty and funny, but he often makes poignant observations. He's a realist, despite his demeanor. This is seen when he refuses to attack Guva and when he refuses to join the PTO rebels. Despite being incredibly powerful, he has a chip on his shoulder, since he lost the trial to win the governorship to Guva. I like underdogs, and Banas is one. Basically nothing good happens to him in this story. He loses almost every legitimate battle he's in (aside from the one against Great Ape Ledas) and is later suspended by Guva for remaining loyal to the PTO. In the end, he cannot overcome Guva and dies. Guva has a more classic tragic character arc, but Banas is also a tragic character because he just cannot catch a break and because he's such a relentless optimist in a shitty world. In the end, he considers Guva a true friend, despite all Guva has done for him, which is sad and beautiful. He doesn't think Guva will kill him, and when Guva does, he is shocked and saddened. That even then, he says that Guva was and always will be his friend is one of the most emotional moments in the story for me. He's such an unorthodox PTO soldier, and his type of humor is my type of humor. It's a shame he never really got any glory for himself. #Ryori - Ryori is the only character introduced in the Earth arc of TF (the last three sagas) to make it into the top five. The reason I like Ryori so much is the same reason I like Verlate, Guva, Banas, TB, etc. - he's a dynamic character. He grows and changes as a person as the story goes on. Now, TF is mostly focused on Ledas and the other powerful warriors, but their stories are not the only stories. Just like in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, where Bulma, Yajirobe, and others have plots of their own, so too does Ryori. Bulma's plotting was often superfluous, though. It could be removed from the story and have little impact, especially during the Saiyan and Namek arcs. This is also true about Chi Chi, Master Roshi, and the others. Only Yajirobe of the non-fighters (and King Kai to a certain extent) has plot relevance in those early sagas. That is bad writing by Toriyama and by Toei (who added in most of the superfluous plotting with their filler stuff). I didn't want to do that with my story. So Ryori's plot was carefully mapped out to have relevance to the plot, even though he's just a human boy and doesn't have the strength to compete in the main battles. Having him square off against Cardinal in the final two sagas was my solution to this, and it also works on a characterization level. Ryori learns from Ledas at the start of the Reunion Saga that his brother was killed by the New Red Ribbon Army. This greatly changes him as a character, and puts him in "revenge-mode". He then goes after Cardinal and the others. While he's not completely successful, the moment he kills Silver is a highlight of his arc as well as of the entire Reunion Saga. The way Ryori deals with grief is something I liked writing and I think it's some of my best stuff in TF. The way he changes from each saga he's in is pretty radical. His friendship with Ledas helps him cope in the sixth saga and allows him to reach the emotional resolution that he needed to by the end of the story. Ryori has a complete arc like so many other characters in this story, but his arc is one that changes dramatically not once, but twice. From the beginning, when his complicated relationship with Shoekki and the other humans is shown, to the point where he tries to get revenge for his brother's death, to the point where he finally is able to deal with his brother's death more (though not completely) is some wild character development. He replaces Prince Vegeta in a way - though not completely, as Ledas becomes friends with Vegeta again by the end of TF - and the way that Ledas and Ryori both use their friendship to comfort one another and also gain emotional stability was something I am very proud of. Not every good character is a super-powerful warrior. Ryori is the reemergence of the human element, of character without power; he is my attempt to show that I can do pretty good characterization without relying on fighting and ki battles and whatnot. #Guva - Guva is a unique PTO soldier both in personality and station. He was slightly based off of the Cui-like alien who watches Frieza and Goku fighting on Namek and on Zarbon. He has Zarbon's elegance, but he's a more dynamic character, and a more interesting one too because of his relationship with Banas. He's also quite a bit like Frieza in that he's a looming villain - he doesn't reveal his power until long after his introduction. That was one of my favorite aspects about Frieza in the Namek Arc; merely hinting at his strength and building up to the reveal allows the readers to really put their imagination to use in guessing how strong he actually is. We get Banas' power all the time, and that in itself is incredible. That all the characters assume that Guva is much more powerful than even Banas, whom Ledas cannot hope to challenge in the second saga, is quite scary. Guva's reveal of power in chapter 8 of the Lauto Saga is one of my favorite moments in TF because it's a big moment of payoff and shows him at his noblest. Defending his planet against rebels when no one else can is a beautiful and badass moment, and it's a big reason for why I like how Guva turned out. In the third, fourth, and fifth sagas, Guva changes quite a bit. He's one of the most dynamic characters; perhaps only Ledas is more dynamic. His change from the start of the Lauto Saga to his death in the Reunion Saga is quite striking. Though Guva continually beats Banas when they duel (as he should, since he's physically stronger), he is ruined as a character by these conflicts. It's a slow ruination of his character that highlights the irony of his "victories" over Banas. There is a lot of complicated characterization that goes on with Guva that I didn't do with other characters, and I'm not sure why I chose him to focus on for such a thing. There's just something about Guva's tragedy - he's this PTO governor with all this power and potential, and in the end, he's defeated by a lowly Z Fighter on Earth and put out if his misery by The Benefactor. It's a crazy, melancholic fall. I am very happy with how I was able to portray it, and that is why I think this character works so well in TF. He has more personality than anyone in DBZ. Yet, he's only a side character. That he isn't a bigger character in sagas four and five was done purposefully to show how he's fallen in stature and power compared to everyone else. Like Verlate, Guva's arc in TF is one of tragedy and wasted potential, and that speaks to many of the major themes in the story as a whole. #Verlate - Like Lauto, Verlate originally had a very minor role in TF. In the final version of the story, her role was greatly expanded. She went from being in one chapter to five, and her character became one of my favorites because of that. She also has a whole special devoted to her backstory, something only The Benefactor also has. I did this to show who she is, how she ended up in her mind prison, and how much of a tragic character she is (which wouldn't be possible in the actual sagas of TF). Her monologues are very Shakespearean and her whole story is just so sad. She wasn't a bad person - she was put in her mind prison because of an accident. Her whole life was thrown away because of that, and she was left to endure endless suffering over something that wasn't totally her fault. Then, her interactions with Ledas and The Benefactor, with her testing them and then trying to do a body switch with them, were some of the most memorable scenes in TF. When she finally realizes that she cannot escape from her mind prison and decides to commit suicide, it is such a calm, poignant moment. It's not portraying suicide in a negative light, since this isn't a normal suicide, and it is the fulfillment of her character. Verlate has a defined character arc from the start of her special to her death in chapter 9 of the Fulfillment Saga, and her dynamic shifts and changes as a character are greater than most others. Verlate is also quite a bit like Lauto in that she's an exile from a more ancient time destined to waste away in solitude. However, she contrasts from his energetic evilness by being more subdued, introspective, depressed, but aware. When she realizes she cannot escape and rants and rants until she becomes numb and quiet, that is one of my favorite character moments in the story. You can literally see the changing of her character in that scene. Verlate is tied to many themes in TF, perhaps more than any character outside of Ledas or TB. Yet, she is in only five chapters. That speaks to her purpose as a character as well as the massive characterization given to Verlate in her limited appearances. #Cardinal - Cardinal was the weakest villain Ledas had to face, though he arguably created the most challenges for the Saiyan in the series. Especially in the final version of The Forgotten, I was able to flesh out his role and show that he was not only a political juggernaut, capable of meeting with King Furry whenever he wanted to, but also a powerful commander in his own right. He led the New Red Ribbon Army, and was widely regarded as the most powerful individual in his time. That's why he was called in to investigate the Saiyan Pod that was found in the Planet Earth Saga (Ledas' pod, yo), and why he had full discretion to deal with it however he thought was best for humanity. Notably, he was one of the few humans to never die in the Dragon Ball universe (at least through the end of Z). Because he commandeered Ledas' gravity training unit, he was able to escape Buu and do what no other human could. His genius in solving problems was one of my favorite aspects of his character. Afterwards, however, when Ledas destroyed the Red Ribbon Army and killed his son, he became a much less powerful man. It was great fun to write for someone who had such an emotional fall in the last few sagas. His cold personality and addictive tendencies (to painkillers) were ways to show that the man was not perfect, that he was human too. It really killed him inside after he lost his son. To compare his character from his introduction in the Planet Earth Saga to his last appearance in the Fulfillment Saga is almost impossible. His maturation of character, even in his advanced age, is something that no one else goes through quite to the level he does. #Grif - Grif was sheer fun to write for. He was a sarcastic, lazy soldier (similar to Leo from No Way Out), and he just didn't give a fuck about anything. The way he stood up to Ledas, even though he was much weaker than the Saiyan, was quite funny. His semi-wit and loose tongue were his traits. His humor is my favorite kind of humor, so it was entertaining to not only write for him, but to read back over what I had written. Additionally, he ended up putting Ledas into stasis. So Grif was the only named character to defeat Ledas without Ledas being able to get some sort of payback - as he was, in but a footnote, killed years later in a training exercise by accident. What a way to go. #Lauto - Lauto wasn't really a character in the original drafts of TF, serving more as a plot device than anything else. Turning him into a fallen Supreme Kai was one of my favorite parts of the final version of TF. His monologues to The Benefactor as well as the way he exchanged threats with TB was something I enjoyed writing and reading. It was fun to write an arc where two villains were trying to destroy each other. The other thing I really like about Lauto are the little mannerisms he has - the way he talks, moves, holds himself up. He has a unique energy that no one else I wrote for in TF has. Additionally, the way he can make people hallucinate while around him is very cool and original; as well, his death scene where he cannot believe that he's dying (since he's a god) is one of my favorite parts in the entire story. He's both tragic and lucky, and to a certain extent sympathetic, but he's mostly a villain who is even worse than The Benefactor. He's killed way more beings, done way more atrocious acts, and he was lucky to be exiled just before Majin Buu destroyed the other Supreme Kais. His backstory, which is mostly elaborated in his own monologues and in KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais, is something that I really like about him too. I think Lauto's dialogue is some of the best in TF, and that makes him quite a memorable character to me. Special mentions: Layeeck - Layeeck was fun to write for because I was able to have him go through a subtle emotional upheaval throughout the first saga. He starts out as a calm, powerful Saiyan. He trains Ledas at first, but even in the second chapter, where he has to cut off Ledas' tail, we get a glimpse into how little actual power he holds. As the series progresses, he becomes more hostile towards his son and paranoid about Ledas' growing power (hoping it wouldn't overtake his own). His fatherly figure is replaced by one of immaturity, which shows the lack of order in Ledas' life. While he becomes a means to show Ledas' own character progression, this does not mean that he didn't grow as well. Indeed, he does, and in the final chapter, he really shows his worth when he challenges Frieza, even knowing that he would die. Nepar - Nepar was an original design for me, so it was fun creating his physiology. In The Forgotten, almost all characters are bipeds. Nepar breaks that mold by being a huge, hulking mass that flies and does not speak. In fact, he's the only named character without dialogue. He beats Ledas in the first encounter; and he loses to the Saiyan in their second battle (though Ledas is Great Ape in that). His appearance is something I am proud of - a smoky, inky form with lots of legs and spikes and electricity. He was just very cool to design and implement into the story. Top 10 Favorite Chapters Candidates PVS #Just Saibamen #Serenity In Atonement LS #You’re So Lucky #The Day I Had 60 Pokémon #A Mess Of Politics SGS #Agoraphobia #Echo Tango #That Makes Him The Guv’nor #To Each, According To His Sins PES #Hazing #Like An Apple #Chasing Ghosts RS #They Call Me Yamcha #Snow Day #Testament #Make Me Top 10 Favorite Scenes Candidates PVS #ledas' mission with layeeck (ch2) #ledas meeting prince vegeta and fighting him and saibamen with him (ch3) #ledas saving prince vegeta (ch4) #ledas and prince vegeta vs aliens (ch6) #ledas meeting tb (ch7) #ledas vs lascon (ch8) #layeeck vs frieza/tb (ch12) #dumping tb's and king vegeta's bodies (ch12) OBIP #tb killing ayale and loriphim (ch2) #chase scene/frieza's reveal (ch3) LS #Ledas learning about the destruction of the Saiyans (ch1) #Cooler's conversation with Guva (ch2) #Great Ape Ledas vs Plantains (ch6) #Plantains vs rebels (ch8) #Ledas and Saibabuddies vs rebels (ch9) #Ledas vs Lenomi (+finding out about Vegeta and parents) (ch10) #Ledas absorbing TB's and Lauto's energy and going Semi Super Saiyan (ch11) #Ledas talking with the hallucinations (ch11 + 12) SGS #Ledas and Grif (ch2) #Cooler appearing (ch2) #Lauto's death (ch3) #Ledas destroying Konatsu and his army (ch6) #Ledas vs. Nepar round 2 (ch7) #Ledas vs. Digranite (ch8) #Ledas and Guva vs. Digranite (ch9) #Ledas' SS1 transformation (ch11) #Ledas and Guva vs. The Plantains (ch12) PES #Panty raid (ch3) #Ledas and Dr. Briefs/Bulma (ch4) #Ledas vs. Vegeta (ch5/6) #Ledas vs. Piccolo (ch7/8) #Saibamen scene (ch8) #Yajirobe and Ledas (ch9) #Guva vs. Banas (ch11) #Shoekki's suicide/closing montage (ch12) RS #Guva opening scene (ch1) #Dewberry and Guva conversation (ch2) #Ledas taking senzu beans (ch3) #Guva's death/Benefactor reveal (ch6) #Goku vs. The Benefactor (ch11) #Solitude scene (ch11) #Ledas vs. The Benefactor (ch12) #SS3 Vegeta vs. The Benefactor (ch12) #Ryori killing Silver (ch12) #Kid Vegeta and kid Ledas flashback (ch12) FA #Verlate vs. the Kai (ch1) #Sertung's entrance (ch2) #Verlate being put in mind prison (ch2) #Verlate and Korin making riddles (ch3) Top 10 Favorite Chapter Names #'When Time And Life Shook Hands And Said Goodbye' - This chapter name was only added in in the final draft, yet it is the best of the rest. It comes from a Modest Mouse song, "Ocean Breathes Salty". That song is a great song, in the top 30 best Modest Mouse songs, but that line alone stuck out to me more than anything else. It's one of the greatest lines that Mr. Brock ever wrote, and I absolutely had to use it. It references Verlate's fall. She had clung onto hope for hundreds of millions of years. She believed that she could escape from her mind prison. Yet, by the start of this chapter, she had exhausted every possibility for getting out. And the realization that she would never escape with her life dawned on her then, causing her to commit suicide. That's how my story connects with the quote, and I do think the connection is perfect. Time is forever; it is the champion of art and legacies, but the nemesis of beauty and life. And in this instance, life and time shake hands and say goodbye. Verlate dies, thus she is free of the ravaging reaper that is time. #'Serenity In Atonement' - This one was named after a Halo covenant warship I named before creating The Forgotten, so the name itself comes in already being cool. Coupling that with the fact that in this chapter, Layeeck redeems himself from a Saga of questionable parenting, it really fits in well. I think overall, this chapter name is the most memorable. #'A Phone Call From Sour To Prince Concerning The Serious Lack Of Toys To Play With In Prince’s House' - This is a reference to an early, similarly-ridiculously-named song by Modest Mouse. I found the name absolutely hilarious and mind-boggling. How could Isaac Brock create a song title like that? So I had to try it myself. It remains one of the finest chapter names because of it. Sour can be either Ledas or The Benefactor (consider - my nickname when I was very little was Sour), and Prince is obviously Vegeta. That means that the title can have multiple, vastly different meanings. And that ambiguity makes even cooler. #'My Friend Vegeta' - An ironic title. In this chapter, Vegeta attacks Ledas (though he doesn't know it's Ledas) after the boy steals an expensive capsule from Vegeta's wife's father. The title shows that at one time, Ledas and Vegeta were considered friends. But through the years, they had drifted so far apart. Vegeta didn't even recognize Ledas once he went Super Saiyan and revealed his face, which is interesting. #'They Call Me Yamcha' - A reference to the song, "The Call Me Sonic". This is one of the best chapter names because it just fits the chapter so perfectly. It's an arrogant statement, and the way that Yamcha enters in this chapter to challenge Guva is extremely arrogant. It's also quite funny, so I like that too. #'A Blue Moon In His Eyes' - A reference to "The Sopranos"'s theme song. The phrase itself just means that the person who has the blue moon in their eyes is special, as a blue moon is a rare occurrence. This could refer to either Ledas or Grif; Ledas for surviving against Cooler, despite being substantially weaker than the tyrant; Grif for defeating Ledas in the most lucky of circumstances. The phrase is one of the coolest phrases I've ever heard, so that's why I like it so much. Adding in that it can apply to two separate characters, thus giving it multiple purposes, makes it even better. #'Imaginary Place' - A reference to a great part of Gears of War 1. For The Benefactor, this first section in his special does have a dream-like quality to it, and it's almost like The Benefactor is living in a dream world - an imaginary place, if you will. #'Echo Tango' - This one is one of my favorites to say aloud. Echo Tango is ET in the NATO alphabet. I guess everyone is an "ET", or extraterrestrial, in The Stomping Grounds Saga, but this was directed at Nepar. He was a far different alien than everyone else. #'That Makes Him The Guv’nor' - This Bioshock reference was great. Guva was governor, and his act of going to the Stomping Grounds to save Ledas contrasts him with Banas earlier in the Stomping Grounds Saga (who left Ledas to Cooler without a second though). Such an action exemplifies why Guva won the governorship and Banas did not; as well, the way he killed Sika and Sarpack, then challenged the much-stronger Digranite, just shows how fearless and badass Guva was in this part of the story. #'To Cooler, With Love' - I like this chapter name because it's somewhat sarcastic. It shows how much of a groveler Guva has to be around Cooler, even if Cooler gives him bad news (like he does in this chapter). But the way it's written gives it a very English, elegant feel, and that coincides with Guva's personality quite well. Wordcounts By Saga/Special/Deleted Scene/Alternate Ending PVS: one sub-1k; ten 1k; one 2k: *1: 826 *2: 1174 *3: 1789 *4: 1043 *5: 1934 *6: 1918 *7: 1511 *8: 1980 *9: 1585 *10: 1286 *11: 1757 *12: 2031 LS: eight 1k; four 2k: *1: 1642 *2: 1436 *3: 1376 *4: 1628 *5: 1518 *6: 1736 *7: 1869 *8: 1924 *9: 2792 *10: 2078 *11: 2251 *12: 2067 SGS: three 1k; nine 2k: *1: 1381 *2: 2012 *3: 1506 *4: 1470 *5: 2018 *6: 2031 *7: 2325 *8: 2058 *9: 2461 *10: 2520 *11: 2505 *12: 2542 PES: nine 1k; three 2k: *1: 1590 *2: 1519 *3: 1391 *4: 1256 *5: 1137 *6: 2200 *7: 1875 *8: 2398 *9: 1921 *10: 1511 *11: 1461 *12: 2227 RS: eight 1k; four 2k: *1: 1794 *2: 1667 *3: 1587 *4: 2024 *5: 1437 *6: 1262 *7: 2535 *8: 1628 *9: 1780 *10: 1859 *11: 2548 *12: 2933 FS: four 1k; six 2k; one 3k; one 6k: *1: 1936 *2: 2337 *3: 1788 *4: 2211 *5: 2279 *6: 2038 *7: 2264 *8: 1944 *9: 3088 *10: 1592 *11: 2521 *12: 6361 OPIB: one 2k; two 3k: *1: 3439 *2: 3300 *3: 2133 FA: one 2k; one 3k; one 4k: *1: 3388 *2: 4963 *3: 2758 DS: eight sub-1k; seven 1k: *1: 739 *2: 202 *3: 839 *4: 992 *5: 1362 *6: 1431 *7: 1224 *8: 1156 *9: 1122 *10: 912 *11: 1075 *12: 762 *13: 1880 *14: 862 *15: 771 AE: one sub-1k; one 1k: *1: 1164 *2: 646 Overall for Saga chapters #'6361 (FS: Simply Legendary; 6.12/72) #'3088 (FS: When Time And Life Shook Hands And Said Goodbye; 6.9/69)' #'2933 (RS: Make Me; 5.12/60)' #'2792 (LS: The Day I Had 60 Pokémon; 2.9/21)' #'2548 (RS: Testament; 5.11/59)' #'2542 (SGS: To Each, According To His Sins; 3.12/36)' #'2535 (RS: Snow Day; 5.7/55)' #'2521 (FS: He Was Number One; 6.11/71)' #'2520 (SGS: Finding Aprido; 3.10/34)' #'2505 (SGS: Ascendancy; 3.11/35)' #'2461 (SGS: That Makes Him The Guv’nor; 3.9/33)' #'2398 (PES: Like An Apple; 4.8/44)' #'2337 (FS: Raven Veins; 6.2/62)' #'2325 (SGS: Echo Tango; 3.7/31)' #'2279 (FS: Ye Mighty; 6.5/65)' #'2264 (FS: Riddle Me This; 6.7/67)' #'2251 (LS: My Hour Of Darkness; 2.11/23)' #'2227 (PES: Thine Actions Vindicated; 4.12/48)' #'2211 (FS: The Door To Nowhere; 6.4/64)' #'2200 (PES: Mist; 4.6/42)' #'2078 (LS: A Mess Of Politics; 2.10/22)' #'2067 (LS: Greatest Expectations; 2.12/24)' #'2058 (SGS: Final Run; 3.8/32)' #'2038 (FS: Mephistopheles; 6.6/66)' #(tie) '''2031 (PVS: Serenity In Atonement; 1.12/12)' & 2031 (SGS: Agoraphobia; 3.6/30) #'2024 (RS: They Call Me Yamcha; 5.4/52)' #'2018 (SGS: I’m So Devious; 3.5/29)' #'2012 (SGS: Haunting Memory; 3.2/26)' #'1980 (PVS: Wittles And A File; 1.8/8)' #'1944 (FS: The Misoneistic King; 6.8/68)' #'1936 (FS: A Phone Call From Sour To Prince Concerning The Serious Lack Of Toys To Play With In Prince’s House; 6.1/61)' #'1934 (PVS: A Litte Paranoia Never Hurt Anyone; 1.5/5)' #'1924 (LS: You’re So Lucky; 2.8/20)' #'1921 (PES: Blutz Wave; 4.9/45)' #'1918 (PVS: Always Remember Your First; 1.6/6)' #'1875 (PES: The Monster Inside Me…; 4.7/43)' #'1869 (LS: New Tricks; 2.7/19)' #'1859 (RS: Visionary; 5.10/58)' #'1794 (RS: Last Of A Dying Breed; 5.1/49)' #'1789 (PVS: Just Saibamen?; 1.3/3)' #'1788 (FS: Human Nature; 6.3/63)' #'1780 (RS: Blood Of My Blood; 5.9/57)' #'1757 (PVS: No More Monkeys!; 1.11/11)' #'1736 (LS: ''Big Mistake; 2.6/18)' #'1667 (RS: The Cruelest Of Atrocities; 5.2/50)' #'1642 (LS: Lyin’ And Laughin’; 2.1/13)' #(tie) '''1628 (LS: Dread Lord; 2.4/16)' & 1628 (RS: Furcifer Pardalis; 5.8/56) #'1592 (FS: Sticky Fingers; 6.10/70)' #'1590 (PES: A Chemical Reaction; 4.1/37)' #'1587 (RS: Blink; 5.3/51)' #'1585 (PVS: The Boy Doesn’t Mean Any Harm; 1.9/9)' #'1519 (PES: The Orphan; 4.2/38)' #'1518 (LS: Two One Eyed Dogs; 2.5/17)' #(tie) 1511 (PVS: Lord Frieza; 1.7/7) & 1511 (PES: Korin Tower; 4.10/46) #'1506 (SGS: To Kill A God; 3.3/27)' #'1470 (SGS: A Blue Moon In His Eyes; 3.4/28)' #'1461 (PES: Chasing Ghosts; 4.11/47)' #'1437 (RS: Blackwater; 5.5/53)' #'1436 (LS: To Cooler, With Love; 2.2/14)' #'1391 (PES: Hazing; 4.3/39)' #'1381 (SGS: The Stomping Grounds; 3.1/25)' #'1376 (LS: Wind Swept; 2.3/15)' #'1286 (PVS: Because It’s My Birthday; 1.10/10)' #'1262 (RS: Paid In Blood; 5.6/54)' #'1256 (PES: Capsule Corp.; 4.4/40)' #'1174 (PVS: Lest I Forget...; 1.2/2)' #'1137 (PES: My Friend Vegeta; 4.5/41)' #'1043 (PVS: Explosions, Vegeta… Lots Of ‘Em!; 1.4/4)' #'826 (PVS: Prologue; 1.1/1)' Overall for Special chapters #'4963 (FA: Abusus Non Tollit Usum; 8.2/5)' #'3439 (OPIB: Imaginary Place; 7.1/1)' #'3388 (FA: Flux Order; 8.1/4)' #'3300 (OPIB: If It Bleeds…; 7.2/2)' #'2758 (FA: Rock And Pool Is So Nice And Cool; 8.3/6)' #'2133 (OPIB: Apocryphal; 7.3/3)' Overall for Deleted Scenes/Alternate Endings #'1880 (DS: IL; 9.13/13)' #'1431 (DS: P 9.6/6)' #'1362 (DS: FF 9.5/5)' #'1224 (DS: TGB 9.7/7)' #'1164 (AE: LAB 10.1/16)' #'1156 (DS: LC 9.8/8)' #'1122 (DS: WD 9.9/9)' #'1075 (DS: A 9.11/11)' #'992 (DS: F 9.4/4)' #'912 (DS: SE 9.10/10)' #'862 (DS: FL 9.14/14)' #'839 (DS: DOI 9.3/3)' #'771 (DS: TOV 9.15/15)' #'762 (DS: UB 9.12/12)' #'739 (DS: M 9.1/1)' #'646 (AE: TBP 10.2/17)' #'202 (DS: TPS 9.2/2)' Sagas/Specials/Deleted Scenes/Alternate Endings lengths Prince Vegeta Saga: *First half: 8684 *Second half: 10,150 *Difference: 1466 *Total: 18,834 (10.64%) Lauto Saga: *First half: 9336 *Second half: 12,981 *Difference: 3645 *Total: 22,317 (12.61%) Stomping Grounds Saga: *First half: 10,418 *Second half: 14,411 *Difference: 3993 *Total: 24,829 (14.03%) Planet Earth Saga: *First half: 9093 *Second half: 11,393 *Difference: 2300 *Total: 20,486 (11.57%) Reunion Saga: *First half: 9771 *Second half: 13,283 *Difference: 3512 *Total: 23,057 (13.03%) Fulfillment Saga: *First half: 12,589 *Second half: 17,770 *Difference: 5181 *Total: 30,359 (17.15%) Outbreak: Paved In Blood: *Total: 8872 (5.01%) Forever Alone: *Total: 11,109 (6.28%) Deleted Scenes: *Total: 15,329 (8.66%) Alternate Endings: *Total: 1810 (1.02%) Overall total: *Sagas: 139,882 (79.03%) *Specials: 19,981 (11.29%) *Deleted Scenes/Alternate Endings: 17,139 (9.68%) *Total: 177,002 KV info: *Words completed: 152,704/177,002 (86.27%) *Chapters completed: 86/95 (90.53%) Longest chapter This section lists which chapters held the distinction of being TF's longest chapter as the series was still being published. The longest chapter changed many times over the course of the series. For example, chapter 1 was the longest chapter in the series until chapter 2 was published. Chapter 21 (saga 2 chapter 9) was the longest chapter from its publishing until the last chapter of the Reunion Saga was published; thus, it holds a streak of 39 chapters as the leader. This streak is by far the longest in the series. Fun facts #Before I had written much of this story, I drew some concept art of Ledas. The first picture I drew of Ledas was him in an adult form. It was a few hours after drawing this that I decided to start Ledas off as a young child, so I drew a different picture and used the adult Ledas picture as a reference for Layeeck's character. This meant that adult Ledas (Layeeck) looked just like kid Ledas (real Ledas!), and this was fine to me, as both King and Prince Vegeta looked the same. #Throughout my various writings in The Forgotten, I was never able to visualize what Payar looked like. I drew some concept arts for Lieme and Meloon, I had a good idea what Guva looked like (similar to Ganondorf from the Zelda series), and Banas had a clear-cut image in my mind which was later drawn out by Malik. But Payar remains a mystery to me. Even after writing some vague descriptions of his body, I can't picture what he looks like. #I originally intended Meloon to be of the same race as Dodoria. This was later scrapped, as I didn't think it was feasible for Cooler and Frieza to have members of the same race. #In my very first concept of The Forgotten, Ledas was going to lead a small Planet Trade Organization force of 10 Appule aliens and 10 Cui aliens. Of course, this was scrapped by the time I started writing the first draft, but the character of Aprido remained. As stated above, I tried not to intermix races between Frieza's and Cooler's empires, but as Aprido's race (that of Appule's) was weaker than Dodoria's race - and by this time, I believed Dodoria to be the only survivor of his race - I decided to keep it. Also, Appule's race was my favorite subjugated alien race in the PTO, so I just had to use it. #When I first wrote The Forgotten, I had no chapter names. It was all simply separated into singular scenes spaced out from one another. The first chapter names were not created until I joined this site in September 2010, almost 5 months after I started writing the story. #The different sagas were originally color-coded because I didn't have chapter names. So I would just write several scenes in a row, and then give them colors based on where I thought they would take place. For example, I once wrote Ledas' scene with Prince Vegeta and the Saibamen, then a scene between Guva and Banas, then a scene with Ledas and Layeeck, then a scene with Ledas on Earth with Ryori. These were all on the same document, written one after another. And they obviously did not take place at the same time, so I differentiated by using colors. Those colors persisted onto the wiki and remain one of TF's most recognizable features. #In the very first conceptual draft of the story, I had Ledas come to Earth in the 1st Saga, years after the end of Dragon Ball Z. Of course, he had every Super Saiyan level (including Super Saiyan 4). His motive for traveling was to show that he was the best Saiyan, and he was going to use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality. Looking back, my conceptual draft looks eerily similar to many terrible fan-fictions on this site. I'm glad I didn't end up using pretty much any of those concepts when I started to actually write the thing. #Ledas was intended to be the main villain of of the conceptual draft described in the above point. This was long before I had created Guva or Cardinal or The Benefactor, so I didn't really know what else to do at the time. Suffice to say, while Ledas is not a classic hero in any sense and does some pretty horrendous and morally horrific things, he was never made into the villain in the final draft. #I came up with the names for all of the Planet Organization soldiers before I assigned them personalities and histories. After creating the list of names for Planet Cooler 92 aliens (Guva, Banas, Lieme, Payar, Meloon, Aprido), I then assigned them to their posts based on what I thought their names would best portray. This method was also utilized much later when I created the 8 Stomping Grounds minions (Digranite, Nepar, Mullpy, Konatsu, Anango, Grif, Sika, Sarpack). With those 8, I had nothing pre-planned before I created them. I didn't even have a specific number of aliens in mind. I just came up with a decent amount of names and then assigned them positions afterwards. If I had come up with 9 names, I would have found another place for another alien, and so on. But I didn't actually need any more than the 8 I originally came up with. <---- Part 29.10 Part 30 ----> Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Lists